Gods, Deities, and Other Divine Beings
Under Construction The Mother Tree Also known as the Mother, is seen primarily by Yui culture as a divine goddess of from which all life blooms. Most cultures have their versions of Vortua's creation relate to the Mother Tree in one way or another. The Mother Tree is a massive living tree that supports all of Vortua upon her roots and above the Mists. She is a symbol of femininity, life, and shows the changes of the year as her branches blossom with flowers, releases them, the leaves die, and then they become barren in Beatha. The Four Reapers The Four Reapers are, by what people believe them to be, ascended beings that decide the fates of everything in Vortua. They, by the thoughts of the believers, gave life to the Mother Tree, ordering it to grow and protect all life on it. And so it did so far. The Four Reapers Represent the Basic Elements: The Crimson Reaper The Night Reaper The Ashen Reaper The Spectral Reaper The Four Reapers represent both life, death, and what comes after death, the very point of existence, which is why they are respected. The source of religion is unknown, although it is believed it came from the warriors of the Hume. Worshiped, by every race, although in a small percentage compared to those who worship the Mother Tree, they are still considered a religion and not a sect,even though they are told to be often associated with cults. The Crimson Reaper This Reaper, as the Religious texts describe him, Appears to the people as a person with no visible face, dressed in a coat made out of pure Blood. To some known as The Reaper of Death, he is believed to present himself to the dying life in the moments of their tearing apart with the pain. The souls in the cruel agony stop their suffering for him, and let themselves be taken by His divine hand, over into the Otherworld. Whether the fallen soldiers, slaughtered animals, or betrayed people, he has no preference. All the killed are the same in the eyes of The Crimson Reaper. The Ashen Reaper Many Believe the Ashen Reaper is the brother of The Crimson Reaper, for he too, collects the simple fallen souls. He is described as a Skeleton of pale color, in the cloak of the Smoke and Ash. This Reaper is different, for He collects only the souls whose body's expiration date has come. The ones who have lived their time, and must make space for the new life to grow. Although the skeleton appearance to the readers sounds frightening, the ones who are true believers say that the face of The Ashen Reaper offers comfort and bliss to the ones he came for. Much like the others, He takes them to the Otherworld, where they live under Their reign. The Night Reaper To many people The Night Reaper, sometimes also known as The Somber Reaper, The Dark Reaper, Death, And even Devil and God, Is the dark form of the passing away. Described as a black Skeleton with the cloak made out of Darkness itself. Sometimes with a sword, a bow, a Scythe or a Torch, The Night Reaper is The Judge of the otherworld. He is the one who decides Which soul is fit to be in his presence. Born in the suffering of the innocent, He often shortens the life of the Profane, Mass murderers, and other evil things. Although a powerful Reaper, probably The most powerful one, his reign and life are limited to the night, hence his name. In the evening he is reborn just as he dies in the night. His place for worshiping is earned through fear and Respect for his work, and The Four Reapers Religion Enthusiasts even commit their lives to Slaying Profane to prove their faith. The Spectral Reaper For many people mistaking him for the Mother Tree, The Spectral Reaper is but one of The Creators of The Mother Tree. The Tree itself being His permanent Home, he Is the Reaper who is the Protector of the souls, he almost constantly spends his presence in the Tree, the gateway to the Otherworld, taking care of all the souls there are in. Sometimes called the Spectral Caretaker, his appearance is the one of a Ghost of an older man, with a long gray beard and a white cloak. The Spectral Reaper sometimes lets the souls out into Vortua as Um'Ers, letting them remind themselves of the world they once lived in and to try and Relive life once again with no memory of the past while doing it. The pure children once again. When their time to die comes, He takes their souls back once again, living with them in perfect harmony. Mother Sun A small cult of zealots deny the Mother Tree entirely in their spirituality and go for a more warm idol. The Mother Sun is a goddess of the Legion whose kindness is matched only by her bloodlust. She is seen as the giver of life, vigor, and warmth, but she must rest each and every night when the sun sets. Lady Anamana This idol is often depicted as a symbol of justice in Hume nations. Lady Anamana holds a staff of which a scale holding flames is hung by. This symbolism is meant so that the people can see the light of justice to the very edges of Vortua. The Weeping Goddess The Legend of the Order of the Broken Branch center's around one of the first Yui named Surii. Surii was saved from a Titanic Profane by the Mother Tree as the Tree broke off one of her branches to impale the Corrupted beast. As it died the Profane shrieked and cried horribly. Surii took pity on the weakening beast. She cried and comforted it as it passed away. Because of her kindness, the abomination was able to find peace and become one with the Mother Tree once more . The broken branch sprouts from the Dead beast and blooms, growing into a tree. Touched by her charity, the Mother Tree grants Surii the power of the Original Restoration and gives her the Name of the Weeping Goddess. Category:Spirituality